The Beginning Of Tratie
by Clarisse Daughter Of Ares
Summary: What do a bunch of pranks, a game of Capture The Flag, and a boat ride have to do with the beginning of Tratie. Read to find out.


**AN: I originally wrote this as an assignment for my spelling class. But I decided to publish it, so I changed a few minor details and voilà, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

Katie was having a bad day. Connor and Travis, Camp Half Blood's troublemakers, had already drawn on her garden gnome, which was a gift from her mother, Demeter, tried to do a good deed, but ended ip pushing her into the canoe lake, and thrown water balloons at Katie and her siblings.

Right now, it was her cabin's time to canoe. Katie was pretty good at canoeing, but when she saw two brown haired boys coming her way, Katie paddled back towards the dick quickly. However, not quickly enough. The brothers had been going to camp a lot longer than Katie had, so they had practiced more. Katie managed to make it halfway back to the dock, before Connor and Travis bumped into her, and she splashed into the water.

"Connor! Travis!" Katie yelled. "I am so gonna get you for this. When I tell Mr.D what you did, you're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Well Katie-Kat, I don't think you're gonna tell him." Travis said.

"Yeah, you haven't the last fifty four times this week." Connor added.

Katie sighed in exasperation. She was tired of the annoying brothers, and their childish pranks.

"Will you two ever stop pranking me and grow up?" Katie asked Connor and Travis.

"No madam, I'm afraid we will never stop pranking you." Connor told Katie. "You are the only camper who will not kill us physically or with words as revenge."

I was only then that Katie realized she was still in the water. She decided that instead of going through the hassle of climbing back in the canoe, she'd swim to shore and tow it back.

"Where are you going?" Travis asked Katie when she started swimming away.

"Away from you." Katie answered him, as she started swimming even faster.

Connor and Travis left, and Katie kept swimming. Three hundred metres, two hundred, one hundred, fifty, ten, and finally, she was on land.

When Katie got back to her cabin, she promptly sat on her bunk, and started to wring out her hair. She had just finished changing into dry clothes, when she heard the conch shell, signalling dinnertime.

So Katie formed a line with her younger siblings, and headed for the mess hall.

When they arrived the place was a disaster. It looked like the Ares and Athena cabins had gotten into a food fight. Cabin seven was singing campfire songs, and don't tell them, but their singing sounded similar to a dying weasel.

Katie ignored the chaos. She sat at her cabins table, beside Miranda, her younger full sister, and started gnawing on a piece of olive pizza.

Just as she was getting a second slice, Chiron, the activities director, banged his hoof on the floor, signalling for everyone's attention.

"Tonight there will be a game of capture the flag." He announced as cheering went ip from the campers. "The teams will be cabins one through six against everyone else."

Katie was happy. Her cabin, cabin four, would be in the blue team, which had the best players, including Percy, Jason, Clarisse, and Annabeth. They were garanteed to win.

Twenty minutes later, Katie was standing in the north side of the woods, waiting for the red team to come into her territory

Annabeth had come up with a brilliant plan. She was quite prudent, she'd come up with this plan days ago, but had told no one.

What was the plan? Scouts (Katie and a few others) would hide in the woods, waiting for the other team to cross the boundary line. They would then form a circle, trapping the campers, and bring them to jail.

Miranda announced over the walkie-talkie that she could see a few members of the red team crossing the creek, which served as the boundary.

Katie replied that she still saw no one, but would keep her posted. Then she checked the built in radar on the walkie-talkie, and determined that yes, in fact some members of the red team had crossed the creek and were heading right into their trap.

Then Katie saw them, it was a group of three campers, Kayla, Pollux, and, oh no, Travis!

"Hey, don't you think this is too easy?" Pollux asked. "I mean, we haven't seen anyone yet, not even a border guard."

"Well, maybe they forgot about guards." Kayla supplied. She always tried to look on the bright side of things, Katie wondered if that was because her dad was Apollo.

"Yeah, like that's possible. They have the Athena cabin on their team." Travis told them. "More likely we're gonna be ambushed."

Katie peered around the tree she was hiding behind. The three demigods were heading north, right in the direction of their trap.

She carefully got out from behind the large pine tree, and slowly and quietly made her way north, she was hoping the other scouts were doing so too.

"Miranda to Katie." Her sister's voice came over the walkie talkie. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah, they're right in front of me, heading for the trap." Katie answered.

Sherman's voice came over the speaker next. "I'm at the spot. How far are you?"

"About five minutes, assuming they don't run or veer off course."

Luckily, Kayla, Pollux, and Travis headed straight towards the trap. When they got to the clearing, the three of them were surrounded by Katie, Miranda, Sherman, Mark, and Jason.

"You see, I told you guys this was a trap!" Travis yelled at his teammates with an I-told-you-so grin on his face.

"Yeah, well you're never right!" Kayla shot back at him.

"Let us go." Pollux demanded.

"We'll tell you where our flag is." Travis piped in. Kayla and Michael both sent him death glares.

Katie shared a look with her fellow teammates, and they came to a silent agreement.

"Where is you flag?" Jason calmly asked Kayla, who was known for being a goody two shoes and always telling the truth.

"It's... Um, in that weird rock formation near the creek."

Katie knew what rock she was talking about, some of the older girls liked to hang around there and share make-up tips.

"Well, they told us where their flag is." Mark said, breaking Katie out of her thoughts.

Katie understood what he was saying. Were they going to keep their end of the bargain, and let Travis, Kayla, and Pollux go, or would they take the three straight to their jail?

"Okay, you guys can go." Katie said. "But you have to swear on the river Styx that you will go straight back to your side."

The three members of the red team swore the oath, then ran back the way they'd come. Katie wondered if they should follow them, but decided against it.

"Who's gonna go after the flag?" Miranda asked no one in particular.

After much arguing, it was decided that Jason, being the fastest in the group, Katie, being the smartest, and Mark, because he was the strongest would go.

So the three of them set out, using the trees as cover, just in case some members from the red team were on their side of the woods.

They got to the rock formation without any trouble, which was weird, because the flag was normally heavily guarded. That's when they noticed it was a trap.

At first, Katie only saw a few campers. Then more leaped out of their hiding spots, and Katie realized there were more than ten of them. Worst of all, standing right in front of Katie were Connor and Travis.

"You guys are so docile." Travis told her. Connor whispered something in his older brother's ear.

"I mean, you guys are so gullible." Travis said instead.

"You know, you guys aren't very intimidating." Jason told the boys. "Even without your terrible grammar."

"We know, that's why we have backup." Connor said, gesturing to everyone behind him. "And now we'll take you to our jail.

Katie allowed herself to be taken to the other team's jail. Shortly after arriving, she heard cheering coming from the other side of the creek. Her team had won.

Travis was the jail guard. So amidst all the cheering, he slipped a note to Katie.

It read: Dear Katie-Kat, I'm truly sorry for always pranking you. Meet me at the canoe lake at noon tomorrow, and I'll make it up to you. I promise. - Travis

Katie didn't know if she wanted to scream at Travis or hug him. He was finally apologizing for pranking her all these years. But as an afterthought, Katie thought that this could just be another one of his childish pranks.

That's how, the next day. At 11:59, Katie found herself sitting on her bunk, looking at the note. She thought she's just ignore it, and read her Ancient Greek version of Wuthering Heights instead. But at he last possible second before the deadline of noon, she put on her flip-flops and raced out the door.

Travis was waiting on the dock, just as he'd promised he would be, and when Katie walked up beside him, she noticed they were almost the same height, her head was level to his forehead.

"Hey Katie-Kat." Travis greeted her.

"When will you stop with that nickname?" Katie complained. "It's getting old."

"Wanna go out in the boat with me?" Travis questioned. "Jake fixed the rotor, so we don't have to paddle anymore."

Katie was about to say no, then she remembered that Travis was trying to make up for all the nasty things he'd done to her over the years.

"Sure, I'll go out in the boat with you." Katie replied.

And it was one of the best days of her life.

**AN: So how did you like it. Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
